traceofmischiefsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorcas Meadowes
Dorcas Leonora Meadowes (3 September, 1960 – 17 April, 1981), also known as Raven, was a half-blood witch, the only child of muggle-born Jacob Meadowes, and pure-blood witch Kiera Meadowes (née Fawley), and the foster daughter of Marcus and Eleanor Mckinnon, as well as the foster sister of Oliver, Maria, Catherine, Matthew, Marlene, Darren, and Sophie Mckinnon. After her parent's death at the age of five, Dorcas was taken in by the Mckinnons. Even though, their family was very different from what she was used to, she adapted quickly and became close friends with Marlene Mckinnon, who didn't leave her side until Dorcas' death in 1981. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1971-1978, and was sorted into Gryffindor house. Dorcas started showing magical abilities, when she was three years old, which is considered very young, even for a half-blood witch. By the time she had turned eight, her power had grown even stronger and more difficult for her to control, which lead to her knocking down a boy in a playground, when he pushed Marlene. Her and Marlene agreed to keep it a secret, and with her help, Dorcas slowly learned to control the magic she had. In her third year at Hogwarts, Dorcas accidentally hurt a fellow student, whom she sent flying into the far wall of the Great Hall. After the incident, she was called to the headmaster's office, however, instead of expelling her, Albus Dumbledore offered to teach her to control her magic, and Dorcas agreed, which resulted in her being Dumbledore's protégé for her remaining years at Hogwarts. During her later years at Hogwarts, Dorcas, alongside with Marlene, Lily Evans, and Mary Macdonald, formed a close friendships with fellow classmates James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. The group remained together until the tragic events of 1981. Alongside her friends, Dorcas joined the Order of the Phoenix and fought in the First Wizarding War. During that time, she also worked in a muggle hospital as a pediatric resident. Dorcas was murdered on a solo mission in April 1981. Voldemort came to kill her personally because of the huge threat she was to him and his cause. Biography Early life (1960-1971) Hogwarts years (1971-1978) First year (1971-1972) Second year (1972-1973) Third year (1973-1974) Fourth year (1974-1975) Fifth year (1975-1976) Sixth year (1976-1977) Seventh year (1977-1978) First Wizarding War (1978-1981) Death Post-mortem Physical Appearance Dorcas was a thin young woman of average height, with pale brown skin, piercing blue eyes and dark brown curly hair that went down to her shoulders. Although she was considerably thin, to the degree where her spine was clearly visible, she did build muscle over her school years, due to her training and boxing in her free time. Her posture was slightly hunched, and she would keep her hands in the pockets most of the time. When possible, she would lean against the wall when standing. Personality and traits Dorcas exhibited numerous melancholic qualities. She was analytical, diligent, cautious, quiet and detached. Because of her introverted nature, she would usually be seen in the shadows or the outskirts of the room rather than at the center. She hated being in the spotlight, and didn't mind being overshadowed by Marlene for the majority of her life. Although, she was quiet most of the time, she had an exceptionally sharp and quick-witted mind, and a sarcastic nature. Dorcas was very blunt and honest to a fault, and although this could sometimes hurt the people closest to her, it was also the reason why her opinion was the one they valued most. Due to her quiet and distant character, she was very observant and good at reading people. This skill was made especially apparent, when she didn't protest James Potter and Sirius Black, whom were seen as arrogant bullies by the majority of students at the time, joining their friend group. Dorcas was true to the main Gryffindor qualities of courage and loyalty, however, she would oftentimes go about seeing that "the ends justify the means". She was never afraid of standing up for what's right, nor did she care for the consequences of her actions, as long as she did what was right and just. This character trait was apparent strongest, when the situation involved the people closest to her. She would often put herself at jeopardy to protect the ones she loved. She was very loyal but also respectful, in the way that she let people, especially Marlene, make their own decisions, even if they were often foolish and reckless, rather than making them for them for the sake of their safety. Due to being orphaned as a child, and having a great deal of raw power she had trouble managing for most of her life, Dorcas had an unrelenting urge to control her surroundings. This lead to her being alert and on edge on a regular basis. She would often take note of all the nearest exists, and escape strategies, when entering a room. Her magic, and the fact that she was a True Witch, had a very significant impact on her character. Because of her struggle controlling her magic, Dorcas would often let herself be eaten by her guilt. This took an especially heavy toll in her middle years at Hogwarts. She would occasionally catch herself falling into the darkness until Marlene pulled her back. Dumbledore had told her this was the fate of True Witches and Wizards, the inevitable pull towards the dark and the evil. However, the endgame depended solely on the choice the wizard made. Towards the end of her school years, Dorcas became more confident and comfortable with using her magic, and started using it more freely. Over the course of her time at Hogwarts, with the help of her friends, Dorcas became more open and light-hearted. She grew used to candidly expressing her feelings and emotions, and started going about her life with honest sympathy and compassion. Magical abilities and skills Relationships Family Jacob Meadowes Kiera Meadowes Marcus Mckinnon Eleanor Mckinnon Mckinnon siblings Marauders Marlene Mckinnon Remus Lupin Peter Pettigrew Mary Macdonald Lily Evans James Potter Sirius Black Order of the Phoenix Albus Dumbledore Other Hogwarts students Trivia * Dorcas had a fear of heights. * She loved classical music, especially Beethoven, Bach and Chopin. * She was an early bird, and had a habit of waking up each morning and going to the roof to see the sun rise. * Her alignment was Neutral Good. * She was a heavy smoker from the age of fifteen. * Her favorite item of clothing were her black combat boots that belonged to her mother. She spelled them, so they wouldn't get worn out. * She was enneagram's Type Five. * Acrylic paint was her favourite. * She could drink up to five cups of black coffee a day. * She had a tattoo of Marlene's name initials 'MM' on her left wrist. * She spoke fluent portuguese, due to her mother's brazilian heritage. * Dorcas was left-handed. * She was a Melancholic. * She once shot a raven in the woods, when she was six years old. It later turned out to be her animagus form. * Her mbti type was ISTJ. Category:The Marauders Category:The Unbreakable Eight Category:Gryffindors Category:The Order of the Phoenix Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Quidditch team